This invention relates to a piston/nozzle assembly for a pump dispenser for simultaneous dispensing of two separate liquids. More specifically, this invention is concerned with the structure of two substantially similar piston/nozzle units formed into a single sturdy and durable assembly.
The Bachand dispenser of the above mentioned patent includes a pair of side-by-side forwardly facing cylinders with a cylinder-type vent valve below each cylinder. Fitting into the separate cylinders and vent valves are pistons which are part of a piston/nozzle assembly disclosed in simple form in the Bachand application. These assemblies comprise a pair of side-by-side main pistons fitting into the main cylinders, stems extending forwardly from the pistons, and nozzle heads/caps disposed at the forward ends of the stems. The stems individually are provided with depending valve pistons which fit into the vent cylinders described above. A trigger-type actuator pivots down from above the cylinders in the dispenser of Bachand and engages the piston/nozzle assembly so that when the trigger is squeezed, the pistons will move into the cylinders and a pumping will be affected driving liquid through the stems toward the dispenser nozzles.
In the Bachand application the two piston/nozzle units are held in assembly by a bridging member extending between and connected to the respective stems. A spring is based between the main cylinders and extends forward to the bridge element which also forms a platform for the forward end of the spring to work against.
The present invention presents a structure which facilitates the assembly of the piston/nozzle units together in a single assembly. It provides a reliable joining of the two units by means of a dual head/socket arrangement. Once the assembly is properly joined, its integral structure is sturdy and serviceable.